Recueils de fics minimaraudeurs
by Finelame86
Summary: Voila des fics avec des maraudeurs de neuf ans que j'ai trouvé du côté anglais. J'éspères qu'eles vous plairons...


**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire à danielledvj.

Ceci est la première histoire d'une série de minis marauders. J'espère que vous aimerez…

Leçons de Danse

Agés de 9 ans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Rémus Lupin ont été forcés, par leurs mères, à prendre des leçons de dansa pour débutants, par un beau jour d'été ensoleillé.

- Mais Maman, gémit James, je ne veux pas y aller !

- Ouais, cria Peter, en essayant de partir en courant, mais échouant à cause de la poigne qu'avait sa mère sur sa robe et qui la tenait sur place.

Sirius inclina la tête.

- Pourquoi on doit y aller ?, demanda Rémus devant les quatre mères.

Elles sourirent avec bonté et Mme Black répondit :

- Pour que vous puissiez balayer la fille de vos rêves de ses pieds avec vos talents de danseur dit-elle vivement.

Sirius roula des yeux, tout comme les trois autres.

- Je préférerais ne pas "balayer" les pieds de n'importe quelle fille, merci bien, dit-il en secouant la têt de façon provoquante.

- Ouais, cela ne serait-il pas, euh, grossier ? demanda James.

Toutes les mères soupirèrent fortement avant d'indiquer un grand bâtiment devant eux. C'était évident que c'était là où l'on aurait les leçons. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la batisse. Les garçons suivirent à contre-cœur, libérant chacun un soupir de défaite. Plus tard ce jour là, une grande sorcière, Mme Dubois, apprenait à ses élèves la façon appropriée et polie d'inviter une fille à danser.

- Vous vous approchez d'elle et si vous êtes à un bal officiel, vous saluez.

Elle leur montra et attendit avec l'espoir qu'ils en fassent de même. Il y avait environ 16 garçons dans la salle, ils secouèrent tous la tête, comme si Mme Dubois était folle, mais ils l'imitèrent.

- Bien sûr, le salut n'est pas toujours exigé pour inviter quelqu'un à danser, dit-elle.

Un soupir de soulagement retentit dans la salle entière.

- Alors après vous tendez votre main et demandez "Puis-je avoir cette danse ?" ou quelque chose de poli. Maintenant tournez-vous vers votre partenaire et essayez cela.

Tous les garçons gémirent. Puisque la classe était seulement pour les garçons, ils avaient dû s'associer avec des garçons aussi. Peter et Rémus s'étaient mis ensemble, tout comme James et Sirius. James se tourna vers son partenaire et le salua si bas qu'il pouvait pratiquement toucher le plancher avec la tête. Il offrit alors sa main à un Siriu-batteur-de-cils et demanda :

- Puis-je avois cette danse, madame ?

Sirius, toujours battant des cils et pinçant ses joues pour un effet jeune mariée rougissante, répondit :

- Oh, bien sûr, mon prince charmant !

Il saisit la main de James et ils commencèrent à dans ser autour de la pièce en employant les mouvements qu'on leur avait appris plus tôt ce jour là. Rémus et Peter haussèrent les épaules et suivirent le mouvement.

- Jolie demoiselle, dit Peter à Rémus après l'avoir salué, je serais absolument honoré si vous m'accordiez cette danse.

Rémus lui fit un "éblouissant" sourire et saisit rapidement sa main en disant :

- Bien sûr, mon beau !

Ensuite ils s'élancèrent, dansant autour de la pièce de la même façon que leurs meilleurs amis. Les autres garçons firent de même et bientôt la pièce fut remplie de "la danse folle" de jeunes garçons et de filles au bord de la syncope, oh, euh de garçons, je veux dire.

Finalement, Mme Dubois les arrêta et immédiatement les garçons reprirent une attitude normale. Enfin aussi normales que des peitis garçons pouvaient avoir.

- Hum, voilà qui était…

Elle chercha le mot juste. Elle renonça et dit :

- Bien je pense que vous avez compris ! Vous avez des questions ?

Sirius leva la main.

- Oui, Mr Black ?

- Eh bien, oui, j'ai une question. Dit-il doucement

Mme Dubois sourit et inclina la tête.

- Vous nous avez appris les mouvements de bases de la danse et comment inviter poliment une fille à danser, mais vous ne nous avez pas appris une chose

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est Sirius ?

- Comment nous débarrassons-nous d'elles à la fin des danses ?, demandat'il avec un visage très sérieux.

Le professeur de danse rosit légérement. Les seizes garçons opinèrent de la tête vigoureusement, ils pensaient évidemment à la même chose. Mme Dubois porta sa main à la tête et soupira, se sentant découragée. Rémus, plus gentleman que jamais, marcha vers elle et mis sa main sur son dos en le tapotant d'un air réconfortant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de lui répondre. Nous demanderons juste à nos mères.

FIN


End file.
